legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazas
Kazas (帝都カザス, Teito Kazasu, "Imperial City Cathas") is the capital city of the Imperial Sandora. It hosts the Black Castle, where Emperor Doel rules from his throne. Previous area : Hellena Prison via Seles Next area : Black Castle (End of Disc 1) Architecture The city of Kazas is the polar opposite of the capital city of Bale. Kazas is divided into three different sections based on classes; the poor, the middle class, and the rich. Each section is different in its architecture but are tied under the theme of industrialization. In the slums people live in make shift homes that are build on top of each other out of scrap wood. There appear to be no roads or streets in the slums, just a single building. In the middle class area all the buildings look the same, are small, and close together all the homes and shops are square boxes with very small alleys between them. The rich district is home to the Black Castle, possibly the only structure in the rich district. The Black castle has large amounts of Gothic influences with the use of sharp edges and flying buttresses. Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War End of Serdian War In Seles, Albert decides to find Doel and end the war for good so that both sides don't have to suffer from each other anymore, and Lavitz's death won't be in vain. Dart and friends traveled to Kazas and find there heavily guarded by Sandora troops, though the Sandorans there do not recognise them as their enemies. Dart and friends wander around the city to look for more clues on how to approach Doel without alarming the whole Sandora army, only to find out that the citizens of Kazas are having hardship in making a living. From the conversation by Sandora guards, they found out that the dragon attack on Hoax and invasion on Marshlands is actually part of the plan to divert the attention of Basil Knighthood and capture King Albert. They also found out that Emperor Doel is recruiting mercenaries to slay the dragon and there is a resistance group called the New Serdio Party. Dart and friends cannot enter the Black Castle directly as Albert said that it would be trouble if they were planning to break in there. As they explore further, they found a makeshift housing area that was suppose to be a fort in the past. Inside the fort house they meet Popo, a kid which is actually the leader for the New Serdio Party. Popo ask three questions to Dart before he lets him in. When Dart sucessfully answer him, he lets the party in and is suprised to see King Albert with them. Popo shows them the secret pathway to access the Black Castle so that Dart can get close to Doel before the guards find out about it. Dart and friends climb down into an underground caveway from Popo's house and find a way up to the Black Castle. While infiltrating the Black Castle, the group finds out that Doel was employing scientists to do research on magic flames which are misused for the benefits of war. They received Magic Oil Lamp which can be allows them to activate lifts and cable transport to travel deeper inside the castle. Inside the castel Dart obtains Red Stone from the dump site, Blue Stone from Mr. Magi and Yellow Stone from the Great Commander, which can be used to access the hidden area behind the statue of Empress Katrina, the late wife of Emperor Doel which shows his frality and the fondness. As they went up the stairs from there they saw Kongol with his new armour and a fight ensues. Kongol is defeated and Rose plans to kill him but Dart says no as he is already lost. As they arrive in the throne room, they saw Emperor Doel already sitting on the throne, expecting their presence. Albert and Dart vent out their anger at Doel, asking him why he had kill Carlo and take Shana away. The party fights with Doel, who reveal himself as the Violet Dragoon. The battle ends with Doel severely injured and tells Albert to pursue Lloyd in the Land of Tiberoa to find out more about the truth. The chapter ends with Dart and friends vowing to continue their journey to find Lloyd and Haschel succeeded Doel as the next Violet Dragoon Store * First chance, and only chance until Disc Three, to get Male boots * Shana's new Long Bow has as much Attack as Dart's new Heat Blade Treasure Monsters Stardusts Gallery Kazas Street.jpg|Kazas under high scrunity by Sandora security Kazas Security House.jpg|Soldiers discussing military plot in a guard house Kazas Weapon Shop.jpg|Weapon Shop on the right street Kazas Hotel.jpg|Hotel on the left street Kazas Gripping House.jpg|Gripping House which the civilians can voice out their distress and anger secretly Kazas Fort House.jpg|On the other side of Kazas, people live in the fort house. Kazas Fort House 2.jpg|In the fort houses the living space is scrambled Kazas Clinic and Item Shop.jpg|In the fort houses, Clinic is located upstairs and Item Shop on Right Kazas Popo 2.jpg|Inside Popo's house Black Castle Bridge.jpg|Tightly guarded bridge to Black Castle Map Kazas.jpg|Kazas on Map Trivia Category:Location Category:Disc 1 Category:Shop Category:Hidden stardust Category:Serdio Category:Kazas Category:Sandora Category:Serdian War